Kyle Rizea
Name: Kyle Rizea Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11 School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Laney Hobbies and Interests: Kyle enjoys reading books of all genres, soccer, board games and women. Appearance: Kyle is built like a twig. Standing 6’2’’, he towers over many, however weighing in at only 160lbs; you’d worry for Kyle if any kind of wind ever picked up. His bushy brown hair stands out in a crowd. I don’t mean like it is styled different, I mean Kyle does not understand what a hairbrush is used for. Kyle likes to keep a bit of stubble growing in the form of a goatee. It gives him a sense of maturity over others. His normal dresswear is a t-shirt, jeans, and his soccer team windbreaker jacket. He has also had the same pair of Nike Shox for the last two years. Biography: Kyle was born and raised in Waterloo, Ontario. A real boring town, which led Kyle to seek out something to entertain him. He found this in soccer. He excelled in the sport, becoming one of the more talented defenders in the league as well as captain of the team. His parents always made sure they encouraged Kyle in everything he did, and always gave him full support (especially financially). The only problem they have ever had with Kyle was when his dad moved the family to New Jersey because at the time, the American dollar was worth more. Kyle saw this move as greedy, however his father did it so he could provide a better life for his family. When his dad started bringing home substantially larger checks, Kyle realized his fathers intentions, and forgave him. In school, Kyle is just an average student. High school did open Kyle’s eyes to a wonderful thing. Women. Kyle was shocked at how beautiful the girls he knew in elementary school had become. Kyle first discovered the pleasures of a woman on the last day of school in 9th Grade. It was at a party to celebrate the end of the year. Since then, Kyle has loved women both emotionally and physically at every chance he gets. Kyle does have the desire to find one woman to love, however he has suffered many failed attempts, and now has a mental problem, where he struggles to trust women. This has not interfered with Kyle’s physical relationships with them, but the trust issue has begun to carry over to people in general. His whole trust issue began after he met his third girlfriend. He fell in love for the first time. After dating the girl for 5 months he discovered that she cheated on him with his then best friend. Advantages: Kyle has amazing reflexes, and the ability to “read” a situation, all stemming from soccer. Another advantage that could play to Kyle is his calm and cool demeanor. He is able to keep a level head in many stressful situations. Disadvantages: Kyle has one obvious weakness. Women. If he runs into a pretty face who could do some acting, Kyle would be sure to fall. Despite his skepticism of women, he still has not gotten over his love of them. Another weakness of Kyle’s is he does not possess the upper body strength most do, due to his focus on leg strength and endurance training. Number: Male Student no. 61 --- Designated Weapon: Binoculars Conclusions: With that spiffy pair of binoculars we issued him, B61 can be on the lookout for all the ladies now! Hehe. It's just a matter of what he'll do when he FINDS them. Something tells me this fool's going to meet a grisly demise by a member of the fairer sex. He'll fall for that pretty face, and she'll eviscerate him the second he unzips his pants. The above biography is as written by Scipher. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: Bryan Calvert Collected Weapons: '''Binoculars (issued weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Bryan Calvert Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The threads that contained Kyle. In order from first to finish. *The Wicked Game Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kyle Rizea. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students